honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Office of Frontier Security
Auxiliary military Auxiliary military units the League maintained, like the Frontier Forces (WS1 qoute) --dotz 20:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Gendarmerie answers to OFS? SI1: Captain Damien Harahap of the Gendarmerie calls Major Eichbauer a Frontier Security officer, and mentions that they both work for a "seldom advertised" branch of the Gendarmerie. He also notes that he joined FS. And if the "old earth" connection holds, the Gendarmerie is the "civilian police" branch of the Solarian League military. So unlike the intervention battalions, the Gendarmerie is likely the "day to day" upholder of civil law. Jabrwock 15:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, may be I should consider both OFS attached Frontier Fleet detachment and Gendarmerie as a kind of joint administration, subjugated vertically to their merit superiors, but subordinated also horizontally to sector Commissioner, as local person in charge. For clear description I emphasized rather vertical subordination. There are 4 sources for SL local government descriptions - SI1, SI2, WS1 and infodump, I feel right with the latest book - Liber posterior derogat liber anterior. Both Eichbauer and Harahap were Gendarmerie officers ("intelligence/counter intelligence/dirty work branch" - see their bio at SI1 list of characters). We know nothing about Gendarmerie presence in the old League, another source is A Grand Tour, concerninig some peripheral worlds also. May be real world Gendarmerie name could explain sth (Gendarmerie Nationale - provincional police force in France?, military police in Poland - latter one quite inproper in Honorverse). --dotz 20:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) While all that speech can be hard to understand, good conclusion are last Gendarmerie edits in the article.--dotz 20:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :*Eichbauer, Ulrike—Major, Solarian Gendarmerie. Brigadier Yucel's chief intelligence officer :*Yucel, Francisca—Brigadier General, Solarian Gendarmerie. Senior Gendarmerie officer, Madras Sector :*Harahap, Damien—Captain, Solarian Gendarmerie. Ulrike Eichbauer's assistant and contact point for Talbott Cluster terrorist organizations. :--dotz 15:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Subordination of the OFS Jabrwock, please quote or give at least the number of the chapter (I am afraid there is some misunderstanding with Ministry of Foreign Affairs, I'll check it at ACR).--dotz 19:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 21: Vice Commissioner Hongbo Junyan of the Office of Frontier Security is being dressed down by Mesan rep Valery Ottweiler. Hongbo says his (and the rest of OFS) hands are tied because "all of us are subject to the Ministry's control". Jabrwock 21:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::So the question is meaning of control. I'll give you more quotations for Ministry of Interior (not a control, but beeing a part of Ministry). As far as I remember OFS would be supervised by all Ministries. Ministry of Foreign Affairs lost/not gained subordination of the OFS, despite the fact, that the OFS executed some kind of foreign policy.--dotz 11:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Chapter 36: "if . . . something happened to (Commissioner) Lorcan (Verrochio), I'd take over from him until the Ministry could get a replacement out here" Ch 37: Ministry sets OFS "official" policy. Jabrwock 13:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::But what Ministry?dotz 08:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Short Story Canon I'm thinking about establishing a new category named something like "Short Story Canon" or so, for stuff that is only mentioned in short stories not written by DW or Eric Flint. Reason: There are a number of things that are never mentioned outside a single short story, like the Teutonic Order, the Alphanes, or the alternate organizational structure of the Solarian League from A Grand Tour, the rebuilt Blackbird Base from A Ship named Francis, or just about everything concerning Prague from Let's Go to Prague. Of course these things are canon, but I think it would be nice to point out that canon references to these things are limited and may be contradicted by other ones. What ya think, guys? -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 19:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Good point (some things are still explanable - League Liason Service can be collateral organization to OFE). --dotz 06:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Commissioner vs Governor British Emipre: * (High) Commissioner - in charge with protectorates (governments present) * Governor - in charge with areas controlled directly (eg. colonies) --dotz 20:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Maya Sector as sector province was probably rare form of territorial organization within the SL. The only suitable administration for it was the OFS.--dotz 20:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Clean up notes * The most external "layers" of the Solarian League were the inner and outer protectorates, non-independent worlds typically governed by the OFS.Or, in some cases, by the Liaison Service also - it seems that David Drake's ideas concerning the League's government, described in A Grand Tour, were abandoned in favor of the OFS. While similar service - the Liaison Service was supervised by the Ministry of Protectorate Affairs. ( ) * The OFS had no role in any part of regular Solarian League, including its periphery. None of those systems had any borders with another star nation which was one demarkation point in OFS responsibility.Eg., there was no the OFS presence in the underdeveloped Region 12, instead the Liaison Service was in charge there; the Liaison Service in effect substituted for a High Commissioner - however no High Commissioner ever appeared in the Honorverse, and the similar names of the office concerned Commissioners appointed by the OFS. ( ) * The Governor of the Maya Sector was unusual, as he was empowered to extend, in the name of the Solarian League, assistance and protection to neighboring star nations and to sign commercial and mutual defense treaties in some circumstances.( , , ) * It was under the effective control the local sector commissioner or Governor and carried out his policy, and that of the Solarian League Ministry of Interior as well, very much as did the SLN's Frontier Fleet. * to control , on behalf of OFS' continued control of its systems, became public as an aftereffect of the seizure by RMN warships of Task Group 3021 during the New Tuscany Incident. They were rather brutal and surprising to the Solarian League citizenry: * some local authorities under protection of the OFE were mentioned. (HH12) --dotz 12:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) MTH essay There have, however, been two exceptions to the League's "non-imperial" policy. First, the League has a tradition of extending protectorate status to what might be called "third-world planets" along and beyond its current frontiers. This is justified on the basis that such worlds are vulnerable to piratical raids and/or economic exploitation by less principled interstellar powers. As such, they need looking after . . . which just happens to give the League's merchants the inside track and prepares the ground for the protectorate's eventual admission to the League. Notes administrative fees from Maya for the OFS (taxes were forbidden) WS2--dotz 17:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Infodump The League vs the Star Empire of Manticore: Will the war result from the arrogant overreach of Frontier Fleet? (...) It's important to understand that Frontier Fleet and the Office of Frontier Security are two totally different entities. One -- Frontier Fleet -- is part of the Solarian League Navy and reports to the Minister of War. The other entity -- the Office of Frontier Security -- reports directly to the Solarian Foreign Ministry and is a civilian bureaucratic institution. Certain Frontier Security personnel, like sector governors, may have been formally vested with command of Frontier Fleet detachments operating in their own areas of responsibility, but otherwise Frontier Security and Frontier Fleet are not in the same chain of command, and -- by and large -- Frontier Fleet doesn't especially like Frontier Security. Reflect upon the relationship between the regular naval personnel (from Frontier Fleet) and Frontier Security in general revealed in Crown of Slaves. According to SI2 OFS reports to the Ministry of Inferior however (let's say it is canon).--dotz 19:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) - The date of forementioned post would be usefull.--dotz 10:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) There is also David Weber's statement concerning status of the Erewhon (ally, not a member state), influenced because of its wormhole. They were able to buy SDs and DNs, so it wasn't necessary to protect them by the SLN. The source of those warships was the League. With no details I can only suppose Erewhon was influenced by the foreign service (via Phoenix and Joshua) rather than by the local OFS. A kind of higher level client state however.--dotz 10:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Office According to the Oxford Dictionary - position (second meaning), eg. to perform the office of president. In that meaning FF detachment was attached to commissioner's office ("office" quotation from SI2). Explained earlier at editions summary. --dotz 05:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Frontier/Sector 12 Geez, it seems Sector 12 was also a frontier sector (US English).--dotz 18:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC)